


Secret Garden.

by Luka_Crosszeria



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Eric Cartman, Candy, Erica Cartman - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Multi, all x Eric Cartman, buttman, craigman, keneric, stanman - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria
Summary: South ParkRecopilación de One-Shots.AllxEric Cartman.Hetero. En su mayoría YAOI.





	1. Battery.

—Bien eso es todo por hoy.

En el verano de sus quince años, Stan sabe que algo ha cambiado, aparte de su voz o que es más alto ahora, él puede jactarse de eso, pero definitivamente no es la clase de cosa que le preocupa. No como aquella otra cosa.

Es algo que asusta demasiado a Stan.

— ¿Stan? — Kyle se acerca a él, el pelinegro entonces es consciente de su alrededor, el entrenador del equipo ya ha guardado sus cosas, al igual que la mayoría de todos los miembros del equipo. — ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí. Estoy bien.

—Kenny y yo iremos a mi casa a jugar videojuegos, ¿Quieres venir? — Es una oferta tentadora, pero Stan la rechaza casi de inmediato.

—Lo siento amigo, Cartman y yo nos quedaremos hoy también. — Hay una mueca en el rostro de Kyle, Stan no sabe si está molesto o sorprendido de que él y Cartman aún estén con esta  _jodida y aburrida_  cosa de quedarse después de los entrenamientos para practicar más sus lanzamientos y mejorar su conexión, como lo había llamado su estúpido entrenador.

Pero no es culpa suya, piensa de inmediato Stan. Es culpa del entrenador que los obliga a hacerlo.

Según en palabras del entrenador, ellos aún no eran una verdadera batería. Stan pensó que eso era absurdo, ellos dos habían jugado juntos desde primaria, nadie conocía mejor sus lanzamientos y Stan realmente confiaba en Cartman para atrapar lo que lanzaba.

Este nuevo entrenador era tan malo como lo fue su padre. Quizás mucho peor.

—El entrenador ya se fue, invitemos a Cartman y no le diremos al entrenador. — Ofreció Kyle y Stan se tensó.

_No._

_No._

_No._

Kyle no puede quitarle esto también.

Kyle ya tiene toda la atención de Cartman en la escuela, Kyle ya tiene toda la atención de Cartman fuera de ella. Incluso si solo son peleas absurdas y sin sentido.

—Mira, ahí está Cartman. Si quieres yo le digo. — Stan sujeto la muñeca de Kyle antes de que se aleje.

—No, no podemos saltarnos esto, es importante si queremos ganar el próximo juego. — Kyle lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Es solo un juego amistoso. Podemos relajarnos, en especial tú y el culón. —Stan sostiene con más fuerza el agarre de Kyle. Puede ver a Cartman, el castaño busca algo dentro de su bolso deportivo, alejado de la discusión que él y Kyle están teniendo, alejado de la oportunidad de saltarse la práctica extra hoy. Stan quiere mantenerlo así.

—Vamos a practicar un poco, después los alcanzaremos. —El pitcher se obliga a sonreír y mentir, porque no piensa saltarse el entrenamiento, porque no le dirá a Cartman, entonces cuando el sol este por ocultarse ambos regresaran juntos a casa, solos, a veces charlan, otras solo caminan en silencio.

—Está bien. — Kyle acepto lo que Stan le propuso, no muy convencido. El pelinegro asintió y dejó ir a su amigo.

Cuando Kyle se va, Stan busca otra vez a Cartman. Ahora solo son ellos dentro del campo. Han sido solo ellos dos por casi dos meses.

Hace dos meses Stan odiaba quedarse, se saltaría la práctica las veces que pudiera y contrario a lo que se pensaría, era él quien arrastraba a Cartman.

—¡Cartman! ¿Buscas algo? — Stan se acercó a su compañero de práctica, el castaño soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—No busco nada Hippie. — Cartman tomó su guante de béisbol y se puso de pie. — Terminemos con esto. — Stan sonrió, sujeto entre sus manos la pelota y caminó tras Cartman. — ¿Ya viste la película que te comenté la otra vez? ¡Porque me aburro sin hablar!

—Ya la vi. — Dijo, adelantándose al castaño. — Podemos hablar de la película.

_O simplemente déjame ver tu sonrisa._

Y esta es la cosa que le preocupa a Stan, la clase de cambios en su cuerpo que Stan no puede controlar.

Sus sentimientos.

Y esto es real, Stan realmente está enamorado de Eric Cartman. Él incluso ha vomitado pensando en el castaño.

Stan descubrió en dos meses algo que no vio en quince años.

Cartman podía ser amable. Él podía sonreír y cuando lo hacía, al principio fue extraño y desconcertante, después con el paso de los días y las semanas, verlo sonreír era algo agradable y hermoso.

— ¿Qué quieres practicar hoy?

—Cualquier cosa está bien para mí. — Cartman era inteligente, un estratega por naturaleza, darle la posición de cátcher y su compañero, fue probablemente la única cosa que su papá hizo bien por el equipo.

Cartman sonrió, provocando que Stan sonriera de vuelta.

—Trabajaremos con las señas entonces. Porque hippie, reconocer que te pido una bola rápida y no una quebrada, es importante. — Cartman dio un énfasis especial a la última palabra.

—Solo fue una vez, Cartman.

—Y perdimos. Y yo odio perder.

Stan había comprendido entonces las palabras de su entrenador, Cartman era un cátcher y él era un pitcher, pero no eran una batería. Stan solo lanzaba y Cartman atrapaba, sin embargo, eran solo eso, no había compañerismo, no había pasión en su juego en equipo, el primer equipo era de dos, de la magia que el cátcher y el pitcher crean juntos.

—Vamos hippie, incluso las escribí para ti. Es solo cuestión de aprenderlas. — Entonces Cartman le dio una pequeña libreta y Stan está seguro de haber visto ese cuaderno, justo antes de comenzar el entrenamiento de ese día, Cartman había estado escribiendo algo en ella, después la había guardado en su bolso deportivo.

Y era lo que Cartman había estado buscando hace un momento.

—No es tan difícil, solo piensa que es otro de tus discursos motivacionales para maricas. — Stan sujeto la libreta con extrema delicadeza, era algo que Cartman no tenía que hacer, pero lo hizo para él, para Cartman no significada nada, para él significaba todo.

—Gracias Cartman.

—Si, si... no me agradezcas, solo es un favor que me cobrare después.

Stan sonrió levemente, no sabía en qué momento se enamoró del castaño, un día simplemente Cartman brillaba, y Stan seguía con su mirada cada pequeña cosa que el castaño hacía o decía, se encontró buscando que sonriera, deseando con desesperación las prácticas después del entrenamiento porque entonces Cartman era solo para él.

No estaba Kyle para robarse su atención con peleas o discusiones y no estaba Kenny para llevarlo lejos.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi casa y estudiarlas? —Sugirió el castaño. Stan pudo romperse en cuello al asentir tan rápido y de forma casi desesperada, pero no importaría.

— ¡SÍ! — Gritó, afirmando su disposición.

—Cuando terminemos podemos jugar videojuegos, a menos claro que el bebé deba regresar temprano a casa.

—Videojuegos suena bien para mí. — Stan sonrió suavemente, darse cuenta y aceptar que estaba enamorado de Eric, era algo que tardó en asimilar, no tanto como la cuestión de que nunca podría expresar sus sentimientos.

Pero no importaba.

Porque definitivamente no iba a estar enamorado de Cartman toda su vida, él pensó que amaría a Wendy hasta que muriera y no lo hizo.

—Anda, Stan... regresemos a casa.

_—Jodidamente me gustas._

Seguramente en algún punto en su futuro, Stan estaría recordando esto, como algo gracioso y sería una anécdota vergonzosa para contar en reuniones.

Stan Marsh se enamoró de Eric Cartman.

**.**

**S &E**

**.**

Era la baja de la novena entrada, South Park tenía la ventaja con dos carreras sobre Middle Park, pero con la segunda y tercera bases llenas y el cuarto bateador en posición, Middle Park tenía una oportunidad de ganar hoy.

Stan acomodó su gorra, vio primero al entrenador, no hubo señales, el pelinegro supuso que les estaba dejando esto a ellos dos, cuando vio los ojos de Cartman supo que había llegado a la misma conclusión que él.

Stan bajo el visor de su gorra.

Este tipo había bateado todos sus lanzamientos rápidos, pero había tenido dificultad con las quebradas, sin embargo, logró conectar durante sus últimos dos turnos al bate, era malditamente bueno. No por nada era el cuarto.

Cartman hizo las señas, el pitcher se negó a seguir las órdenes del cátcher.

_—Es arriesgado._ — Pensó para sí.

Cartman pidió tiempo fuera, en menos de tres segundos ya se encontraba frente a Stan, con el ceño fruncido y un insulto para él.

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo maldito hippie?

—Lo bateara. — Stan confirmó su miedo.

—No lo hará.

—Ni siquiera sé si podré lanzar una curva, Cartman. — Stan había cubierto su boca con el guante de beisbol.

—Se que puedes Stan, practicamos todo el jodido verano. — Cartman se escuchaba sereno, su mirada y su voz le transmitían seguridad. Estaba confiando en él.

— ¿Y si perdemos?

—Bueno, yo aquí pensando que los hippies eran más despreocupados, con eso de "solo se vive una vez". — Y Cartman se rio, se estaba burlando de él. —Pero si perdemos entonces solo culpame a mí. — Y con eso y dos palmaditas en el hombro de Stan, Cartman se alejó del montículo y regresó a su posición.

Stan suspiro, observó la pelota de béisbol que sostenía y se preguntó porque precisamente ahora es que Cartman le pedía una bola curva cuando en todo el juego nunca lo hizo.

El juego reinicio. Vio las mismas señales y esta vez asintió, vio la sonrisa del castaño y automáticamente él también sonrió. Solo confiaría en él.

_—Jodidamente te amo._

Casi dos años después Stan seguía esperando el día en que se despertara y descubriera que ya no estaba enamorado de Cartman.

Eso no iba a suceder nunca. 

 

-The End-


	2. Almas Gemelas.

Eric Cartman ha tenido dos largos años para aceptarlo, y no es que se haya quedado de brazos cruzados y dándole la bienvenida, no, porque no sería Eric Cartman si no hubiera hecho todo lo humanamente posible para cambiarlo. Pero, finalmente se dio por vencido, tuvo que aceptar que había perdido.

Y lo tomó mejor de lo que había esperado, o simplemente no tuvo la fuerza para enojarse más.

En este mundo de mierda, existe algo llamado: Almas gemelas.

Básicamente y dando una breve explicación de libro de primaria; un alma gemela es una persona con la que sientes una afinidad y empatía profunda, especialmente en un sentido  _amoroso_.

Eric tiene todo el derecho a decir que esto era una mierda.

Entonces si Kyle estuviera cerca le daría otro de esos discursos gay, que Eric no escucharía.

_—El alma es la esencia inmaterial que nos define como personas, es nuestro ser más íntimo, lo que somos. Las almas gemelas indican que esta esencia que se encuentra dentro de nosotros nace incompletay la única forma de completarla es encontrando la otra parte de nuestra alma: nuestra alma gemela._

Hay muchas teorías de cómo es que nació este concepto; y todos concuerdan en que es un alma que se divide en dos y reencarna en otros cuerpos, por lo que, al separarse, buscará incesantemente durante el resto de esa vida y de las siguientes a su otra mitad.

Podrías tener suerte y encontrarla o podrías morir sin encontrarla. Podría vivir a kilómetros de ti, al otro lado del mundo o a metros de tu casa, podría ser apenas un bebé o un viejo decrépito que muere. Podría ser la persona más amable y hermosa o un estúpido alcohólico.

Podrías tener suerte o no.

Lo único que tienes es un nombre grabado en tu cuerpo.

Los libros solo te hablan de la parte hermosa, pero no te dicen la verdad, la realidad.

Las novelas románticas, los dramas en la TV, los cuentos para dormir y las canciones de amor; todo es solo fantasía, la perfecta historia de amor en donde al final logras encontrar a tu alma gemela y ser feliz para siempre con ella.

Eric suspiro y dejo que el cursor siguiera parpadeando en una hoja de Word casi en blanco, no tenía ánimos para seguir haciendo una estúpida tarea.

Una amarga sonrisa abandonó sus labios, mientras observó su muñeca derecha, que desde hace dos años ha mantenido cubierta, no importa que suceda e incluso si su vida estuviera en peligro y la única manera de salvarse fuera quitándose la muñequera: No lo haría.

Ni siquiera con la promesa de conquistar el mundo... o South Park.

Las almas gemelas apestan. Apesta que en tu décimo quinto cumpleaños cuando te despiertas, encuentras grabado en tu piel el nombre de esa persona.

Malditamente el mejor regalo. Seguramente para muchos, pero no para Eric. Por supuesto nunca para él, mucho menos cuando tenía solo trece jodidos años y esa  _cosa_  apareció alrededor de su muñeca.

Claro que Eric siempre tiene que joderla en grande, conseguir el nombre de su alma gemela dos años antes.

_¡Que felicidad!_ (Espero que hayas notado el sarcasmo.)

No solo eso...

Tener tres nombres en lugar de solo uno, ¡Que su madre era la puta no él!

Eric jugó con el borde de su muñequera.

Esto es lo que no pudo cambiar:  _enamorarse_.

O al menos eso piensa, porque Eric no sabe lo que es amar, nunca lo intento, porque nadie nunca lo intentó con él. Así que no sabe si sentirse feliz por algo tan insignificante como una sonrisa o una palabra sea amor, no sabe si la extraña sensación que parecieran miles de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago sea por amor.

No sabe nada.

Lo que sí sabe es que él jamás podría ser el alma gemela de nadie.

Es verdad que esa persona sea tu alma gemela, pero existe la posibilidad de que tu no lo seas para ella. Ha sucedido y nadie sabe explicar porque, no la religión que defiende a capa y espada este místico y divino mandato de encontrar a tu alma gemela, ni siquiera la ciencia.

—19 de octubre. — Susurró, mañana sería un día especial, alguien cumpliría quince años, entonces, los tres ya tendrían un nombre escrito en alguna parte del cuerpo.

Eric elevo su mano derecha, había visto esos nombres muchas veces en su piel, en la seguridad de su habitación con los seguros puestos y las ventanas completamente cerradas. Incluso si no quisiera, tenía que cambiar la muñequera regularmente y debía quitársela para bañarse.

Eran tres nombres, perfectamente amoldados alrededor de su muñeca, como si fuera una pulsera o una cadena.

La caligrafía para cada nombre era diferente, aun así parecían armonizarse entre ellos.

Viendo la hoja de Word en su pantalla, se ríe:

Escribe: Kenneth McCormick usando Comic Sans MS.

Para Kyle Broflovski, utiliza MV Boli.

Y finalmente después de buscar algunos segundos y dándole un pequeño vistazo al nombre en su muñeca, Stan Marsh es escrito con Segoe Script.

Es lo más parecido que puede encontrar, a como se ven los nombres en su piel.

La suave sonrisa se desvanece casi instantáneamente, cubre otra vez su muñeca y después de cerrar todos los programas, apaga su computadora.

—Jodida suerte.

**.**

**ALMAS-GEMELAS**

**.**

—Buenos días Eric. — El castaño puso pausa a la música en su celular y se quitó el auricular.

—Buenos días hippie. — Stan se quedo ahí, observando a Eric, esperando a que este dijera algo más.

19 de octubre y era viernes, debió quedarse en casa, inclusos su mamá le dijo que ella misma iría a la escuela y pondría un justificante médico. Pero Eric se negó, así que ahora tenía que ver a Stan, tenía que desearle feliz cumpleaños y tenía que pensar con que pretexto se iría cada vez que alguien le preguntara por el nombre.

—¿Feliz cumpleaños hippie? — Automáticamente Stan sujeto su muñeca derecha. Eric casi se ríe, maldita o extraña coincidencia que Kyle y Kenny también tengan una muñequera en ese sitio.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo.— Stan cambio su vista, ahora toda su atención se vuelve a su muñeca cubierta.

—Si bueno, yo no quiero.

—Esto es importante. — Kenny sujeto el hombro del castaño, había estado tan concentrado en Stan que no noto a Kenny.

—Kenny, tú maldito hijo de...

—Cállate Cartman. — O Kyle. El sucio judío cubrió su boca con fuerza. — Solo queremos saber algo.

Ellos tenían ventaja, no solo en número. En altura y en fuerza, porque si, Cartman era pesado, pero estos malditos hijos de puta habían crecido y gracias a que Stan entró al equipo de fútbol, Kyle al de básquet y el trabajo pesado que Kenny solía hacer para ganarse algún dinero extra, su fuerza y músculos comenzaban a desarrollarse.

Cartman mordió la mano de Kyle, espero un golpe en respuesta y estaba preparado para el.

—Por favor. —Nunca espero ver a Kyle con una expresión de tristeza y dolor.

—¿Qué quieren saber? — Se rindió finalmente y Eric culpo a ese estúpido sentimiento llamado amor. —Pueden preguntar, pero no les garantizo que responda.

Hace dos años, un nombre apareció en la muñeca derecha de Eric Cartman, nadie nunca lo ha visto, ni siquiera ellos; Eric nunca ha dicho nada sobre ello. Y estaba bien para ellos, en aquel entonces a nadie le importaba porque aún faltaba mucho para que pudieran tener sus propios nombres.

Luego, el tiempo avanzó. Rápidamente para ellos y mientras más se acercaba la fecha prometida, hubo más curiosidad

Lanzaron pregunta tras pregunta a Eric.

¿Te duele cuando aparece?

¿Qué sientes?

¿Puedo ver tu nombre?

_No duele. No sé. No, no puedes._

—¿Podemos ver tu nombre? — Kenny apuntó hacia la muñeca de Eric, el castaño los observó por breves segundos antes de ponerse de pie violentamente, parecía un gatito asustadizo, preparado para atacar a quien lo amenazara.

Butters, Bebe, Token y Clyde detuvieron todo lo que estaban haciendo para ver a Eric.

—No, no pueden. — y se fue, sujetando con desmesurada fuerza su muñeca, protegiendo ese lugar de ojos ajenos.

**.**

**ALMAS-GEMELAS**

**.**

—Yo vi el nombre de Stan. — Kenny cubrió su muñeca y vio directamente al pelinegro.

_Dos semanas antes de que Kenny cumpliera los quince, Token dio una fiesta, por supuesto todo mundo quería ser invitado a las fiestas de Token, el cabrón tenía una mansión y recientemente su padre había construido una piscina techada, había buena música e incluso alcohol cuando podían convencer a algún idiota de que en realidad ya eran mayores de edad._

_La misión de esa noche no fue divertirse._

_Su objetivo era ver que había escrito en la muñeca derecha de Eric Cartman, el secreto mejor guardado del culón y que gracias a que Kenny pronto estaría descubriendo el nombre de su alma gemela, les generó curiosidad._

_Cada uno de ellos tuvo su merecida oportunidad, con un Eric borracho y bastante feliz._

_Kenny fue el primero, Eric lo había abrazado diciéndole lo buen amigo que era, que aun si no lo decía a menudo, lo quería... aunque fuera un pobre. El rubio vio la oportunidad y alzó la muñequera, la posición perfecta para solo ver un nombre:_ _Stan Marsh._

—No, eso es imposible... yo vi el nombre de Kyle.

_La oportunidad de Stan esa noche vio su llegada cuando encontró a Eric con Butters, el castaño estaba bastante feliz, incluso estaba abrazando al chico y Butters realmente no se quejaba. El ruido de la música no lo dejaba escuchar nada y por consiguiente Eric no escuchaba como lo llamaba._

_Atravesó_ _toda la pista de baile, ignoro a Bebe cuando esta le pidió bailar._

_Le dijo a Butters que tomaría prestado un momento a Eric y se lo llevó, dócilmente Eric lo siguió sin protestar. Stan pensó que no sería tan malo que Eric fuera así siempre, menos una máscara de mentiras y más él._

_"Te quiero Stan, incluso si eres un hippie. No le digas a Kenny o a Kyle."_

_Stan se rio levemente._

_"También te quiero culón. No le digas a Kenny o a Kyle."_

_Eric negó varias veces y también sonrió._

_Stan no tuvo que hacer nada, porque segundos después Eric recorrió ligeramente su muñequera, por algún extraño motivo quería quitársela y Stan lo habría dejado hasta que fugazmente y en el encuadre perfecto solo vio un nombre:_ _Kyle Broflovski._

—No, eso no es verdad. Era el nombre de Kenny.

_Kyle pensó que había sido un error emborrachar a Eric, el tipo estaba súper acaramelado con todo mundo, extraños y conocidos, Kyle tuvo que pedir disculpas en su nombre cuando Eric se había abalanzado contra un tipo que parecía ser mayor que ellos._

_Las fiestas de Token eran famosas incluso entre universitarios del otro condado._

_Y no, no fue porque el otro tipo estaba molesto con Eric, de hecho parecía bastante recesivo con el contacto con Eric._

_Después de rescatarlo de las manos de aquel degenerado, Kyle tuvo miedo de dejarlo solo, llevó a Eric hasta una de las habitaciones del segundo piso y le dijo que se durmiera, esperando que al despertar el alcohol ya estuviera fuera de su sistema o menos borracho._

_"Ok, Kyle... sé que siempre digo que te odio, pero no hagas caso, en realidad te quiero mucho. Te odio es mi forma de decir te quiero sin realmente decirlo, ¿Entiendes?"_

_Kyle sonrió y asintió. Pareciera que Eric se sintió satisfecho con esta acción, porque después estaba acurrucándose sobre la cama._

_Casi cinco minutos después Eric se durmió._

_Kyle había pensado que ya había dejado atrás la idea de ver el nombre en la muñeca de Eric, pero la curiosidad seguía ahí y ahora Eric estaba profundamente dormido, no había nadie más allí que pudiera delatarlo._

_Si la puerta no se hubiera abierto, Kyle podría haber leído algo más que solo:_   _Kenneth_ _McCormick._

_—Token me dijo que subiste con Eric. — Stan observó a Kyle._

_—¿Eso importa Stan? — Kenny le dijo al pelinegro._

_—Parece importarte a ti Kenny. — Kyle tuvo que forzar una sonrisa al ver a Kenny._

Eric Theodore Cartman.

Stan, Kyle y Kenny mostraron al mismo tiempo sus muñecas y no había duda, era el mismo nombre y la misma bonita caligrafía. 


	3. Butters&Erica

Butters siempre considero que Erica era linda, a veces era una niña increíblemente malvada, pero eso era parte de su encanto, incluso cuando lo hacía llorar o se metía en problemas por culpa de la castaña, nunca pudo odiarla en realidad.

Se enojaba con ella, y se decía así mismo que nunca más iba a ayudarla o a si quiera dirigirle la palabra. Inexplicablemente y sin saber qué demonios había pasado, Butters nuevamente se metía en problemas por Erica, por eso dejo de hacer promesas que sabía no cumpliría.

Cuando eran pequeños Erica solía ser "Eric" para muchos, era una niña que odiaba los vestidos, que amaba ensuciarse y que decía malas palabras, no tenía amigas, y siempre estaba con Kyle, Kenny y Stan.

Y aunque estos últimos dirían que no querían a Erica o que no les importaba que sucediera con ella, la verdad es que se preocupaban por ella y la protegían, como la única chica del Team Stan y como su amiga.

—S-salchichas... — Murmuró, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

—Vamos, Butters no te van a matar. —Erica sonrió a su lado.

Butters estuvo a punto de contestarle algo, pero la puerta frente a ellos se abrió y Stan los recibió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Actualmente esta era la primera vez que los cinco se reunían después de haber hecho oficial que Erica y él estaban saliendo. Sí, Butters realmente estaba saliendo con Erica y no, no estaba siendo amenazado u obligado a fingir -otra vez-, ahora era completamente real.

Y Butters no puede ser más jodidamente feliz.

—Adelante, Kenny y Kyle ya están aquí. –Stan se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar, Erica recibió una mirada amable de parte de Stan, Erica pudo sentirse incomoda o no, simplemente ignoró al pelinegro.

Butters por otra parte intentó seguir los pasos de su novia, pero inmediatamente fue detenido por Stan y la sonrisa del pelinegro había desaparecido.

—Espero que comprendas que aunque Erica sea tu novia por ahora, no te da derecho a tener todo su tiempo. —Stan hizo un énfasis notable en las palabras:  _por ahora_.

El pelirrubio asintió, dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisita cuando Stan se dirigió a su sala, no era nada que no se esperará. De hecho le sorprendió que tardarán dos semanas completas para hacer su jugada.

— ¡Eso no es justo Kalh!

— ¡Claro que lo es!

Cuando Butters ingreso a la sala, Erica lo llamó para que se sentara a su lado, la sonrisa del pelirrubio siguió ahí, aun con las miradas penetrantes de tres chicos que parecían querer matarlo.

Lo curioso es que ni Stan, ni Kenny, mucho menos Kyle admitirán que sobreprotegen a Erica, que se preocupan por ella o que la querían.

Finalmente la hora llegó, estratégicamente planeado, cuando Shelly regreso de la universidad y se encontró a Erica, no pudo evitar llevársela para tener una plática de chicas. Todo mundo sabía que Shelly y Erica eran probablemente algo así como almas gemelas, en el sentido de que las dos eran realmente compatibles y malvadas. Especialmente malvadas.

Las mejores amigas en el crimen.

Entonces la masacre comenzó.

— ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Erica? —Kenny fue el primero en lanzar un golpe.

—So-solo quiero hacerla feliz...

— ¿Planeas casarte con ella?

— ¡¿Qué?! No... no l...

— ¿Entonces solo quieres divertirte un momento y después botarla? —Stan se encargó de destruir sus defensas.

— ¡Apenas tenemos quince!

— ¡Pues con quince ya pueden tener sexo! —Butters no se esperaba eso, sus defensas cayeron aún más y su cara enrojeció.

—Ya te acostaste con ella. —Y Kyle le dio el golpe final.

"Game Over", su equipo había perdido, Erica iba a matarlo...

No, mucho peor, Kenny, Stan y Kyle iban a castrarlo, matarlo y después hallarían la manera de revivirlo y volver a matarlo de mil maneras diferentes, cada una más dolorosa que la anterior.

_—Creo que si van a matarme, Erica._


	4. Irene.

Positivo.

—No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Arrugó el papel entre sus manos y lo boto en el cesto de basura junto a las cuatro cajas de las pruebas de embarazo que Erica había jurado, no servían.

No podía estar embarazada.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Malditos hijos de puta!

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sucedió? Ella tomaba anticonceptivos y sin condón no había diversión de ningún tipo. Por eso es que había pensado que las jodidas pruebas de embarazo estaban equivocadas, que mierda de suerte la suya: cuatro pruebas de embarazo que no servían.

Pero esto, esto era definitivo, un estudio médico, no podía mentirle.

—Irene. — Kyle entró a su habitación sin siquiera molestarse en tocar su puerta, Erica tenía tantas ganas de estrangularlo, lastimosamente que el líder de una de las grandes pandillas delictivas de South Park muriera por sus manos, no sería bueno para ella. — ¿Qué sucede, Irene? 

—Oh, no mucho estúpido judío.

—Debes estar realmente molesta para llamarme así, cariño.

— ¿Molesta? No... estoy más que molesta. — Kyle se acercó a ella, coloco su mano sobre la espalda de su novia, beso su frente y disfruto del aroma de su cabello, le gustaba que la piel de Erica fuera tan suave, le gustaba que su hermoso cabello rubio oliera a jazmín, amaba que Erica se preocupara tanto por esos pequeños detalles.

Adoraba a esta mujer.

Y no le importo derramar la sangre de decenas de personas para conseguirla, para robarla.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes alguna queja de tu servidumbre? ¿Alguien te hizo enojar? ¿Te hace falta algo?— Kyle sujeto su mano y beso sus nudillos. — Erica. — Exigió saber, Erica noto el tono de su voz y en segundos su ceño se frunció.

Kyle sonrió con diversión.

Erica o Irene, como Kyle la presentaba ante otras personas; porque odiaba que alguien que no fuera él, la llamara por su nombre, era una chica difícil de complacer, era una mujer de carácter fuerte y explosivo, tenía la boca llena de insultos y no le importaba si estaba frente al narcotraficante más peligroso del mundo, ella expresaría abiertamente su incomodidad y molestia, de la manera en que solo ella sabía.

—Me rompes los ovarios, judío.

La amo desde que la vio, odio a Stan Marsh por tenerla, por no saber apreciar la belleza y el encanto de esa mujer.

Y mandó al demonio el tratado de paz que su padre y el padre de Stan sellaron y que duró sus buenos treinta y cinco años. Todo para tenerla, para que Erica le perteneciera solamente a él, su padre pudo haberse enojado con él, pero los muertos no podían expresarse o sentir algo.

—Estoy embarazada Kahl.

Kyle se congeló, esperando que su rostro no lo traicionara en un momento así, especialmente fue difícil contener su sonrisa.

—Esto... es... es inesperado ¿Estás segura? — Erica asintió. — ¿Vas a tenerlo?

—No lo sé... — Kyle sujeto su muñeca con fuerza, por supuesto que sabía que esta era una opción, que Erica no quisiera tener al bebé, estaba en todo su derecho, Erica aún era joven, demasiado como para querer ser madre, además Kyle había hecho todo eso sin preguntarle.

Cambiar sus anticonceptivos por simples vitaminas y pinchar con una aguja todos los condones. 

—Estas en guerra con Stan, — Kyle odiaba que Erica dijera el nombre del pelinegro, — cada vez que te vas, es posible que no regreses.

—Nada va a pasarme Erica. Respecto a la guerra, te prometo que lo solucionaré. Te mantendré a salvo, a ti y al bebé. — Kyle rodeo la curvilínea figura de su mujer, sintió los senos de Erica sobre su pecho, suaves y firmes.

Ciertamente Erica era pesada, pero demonios ¡Era jodidamente sexy tal y como era! Bastaba solo una mirada, un toque de sus suaves manos, para encenderlo.

— ¿Sí? ¿Podrás hacerlo Kyley-B?

—Claro, solo dímelo, pídemelo y lo tendrás Erica. — Kyle acarició suavemente el largo cabello de Erica, esta mujer lo tenía en sus manos, completamente enamorado de ella.

Y lo que era aún más peligroso es que Kyle lo sabía, pero no haría nada para cambiarlo.

—Quiero la cabeza de Stan Marsh y la de Wendy, esa perra se atrevió a golpearme. — Kyle detuvo sus caricias, sujeto firmemente los hombros de su mujer y gentilmente la apartó de su pecho, la furia invadió todo su ser. Ciertamente Wendy nunca estuvo en la lista de enemigos a matar, pero ahora:

Ahora era diferente. Esa estúpida mujer se atrevió a tocar a Erica, su preciosa Erica.

—Entonces, podremos formar una bonita familia Kyle, te daré un heredero. — Erica sonrió, ella era simplemente perfecta. — Te daré todo.

Kyle sonrió, incluso cuando sabía que Erica estaba mintiendo.

Había algo que Erica nunca le daría a nadie: su corazón.

—Te amo Erica. — Kyle se inclinó para besar los dulces labios de Erica, estaba bien para Kyle. Suavemente la guió hasta la cama se tomó el tiempo para admirarla, para desnudarla y besar cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Te amo también Kyle.

Las mentiras de Erica siempre fueron hermosas y suficientes para él.


	5. Traición.

Kenny no dijo nada aun después de que Kyle había roto su labio, no tenía el derecho de hacerlo, simplemente dejo que el pelirrojo descargara todo su odio, estaba acostumbrado a los golpes, pero extrañamente los de Kyle dolían aún más, quizás era porque consideraba a Kyle un buen amigo o simplemente porque después de todo no se arrepentía.

—Tranquilízate, Kyle. — Stan trató de sujetarlo, pero cuando Kyle se enfurecía, su parte de Jersey salía a flote. Un solo Stan no sería suficiente para retenerlo.

— ¡No voy a tranquilizarme, Stan! ¡Ese maldito pedazo de mierda! — Kyle señalo al rubio, que aún estaba en el suelo, con un labio partido, la nariz probablemente rota y golpes en toda su cara, especialmente su ojo derecho comenzó a hincharse y adquirir un horrible color morado. — ¡FUE SU CULPA! ¡DIJO QUE ME ENTENDIA, QUE ME APOYARÍA PERO LO ÚNICO QUE HIZO FUE SABOTEARME!

Kenny limpio la sangre que escurría de su barbilla, con el dorso de su mano, su chaqueta anaranjada ya tenía bastantes gotas de sangre, una mancha más no haría la diferencia.

Kenny se rio, eso pareció enfurecer más a Kyle e hizo que Stan frunciera el ceño.

Los estaba perdiendo a ambos.

—Tú nunca preguntaste lo que yo sentía, Kyle.

Pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, Kyle y Stan podían irse directo a la mierda.

Stan suspiro, Kyle estaba a punto de perder el control y nada podría detenerlo, mataría a Kenny, para empeorar las cosas el bastardo inmortal parecía de lo más feliz, les había dicho desde el principio que no pensaba pedir perdón, que en ningún momento se había arrepentido de su modo de actuar y que definitivamente no haría nada para aclarar este mal entendido.

Le costaba asimilar las cosas, solo ayer Kyle había aparecido en la puerta de su casa, llorando y maldiciendo a Kenny, diciendo una y mil veces que lo mataría.

—Yo lo gane, es mío. —Kenny escupió restos de sangre. — Eric es mío ahora, él no quiere saber nada de ti.

Quizás lo que más trabajo le costó entender es que dos de sus mejores amigos estuvieran enamorados de Eric Cartman, y que detrás de los tranquilos días que Stan había vivido, en realidad se desarrollaba una trama digna de cualquier película de romance: con amor, engaños, traición y angustia.

— ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

—Puedes maldecirme todo lo que quieras, puedes golpearme hasta cansarte, pero eso no cambiara nada,  _amigo_. — Kenny volvió a sonreír, Stan no pudo detener a Kyle.

—No es verdad y lo sabes Kenny, Eric está enamorado de mí, es por eso que recurriste a tus sucios trucos, maldito bastardo.

—Estaba enamorado de ti, ahora te odia. — Kyle sujeto la chaqueta de Kenny con fuerza y lo hizo ponerse de pie. — Él jamás va a perdonarte, Kyle.

— Me engañaste, me drogaste y...

—Tal vez sea así, pero yo no te obligue a tener sexo con esa puta Kyle.

— ¡Si lo hiciste, tú fuiste quién me llevo a ese lugar, quien la trajo a nuestra mesa, pusiste la droga en mi bebida y le pagaste a esa zorra para llevarme a la cama! Y lo más asqueroso es que... ¡Lo grabaste Kenny, lo hiciste! — Stan había escuchado esa misma historia tan solo horas atrás, cuando Kyle le dijo que Cartman lo había botado de su casa, después de haberle gritado que se pudriera en el infierno y que no quería verlo nunca más.

Kenny también lo sabía, después de todo él fue quien le dio el video a Eric, fue quien lo abrazo cuando lloro después de haber botado a Kyle y Kenny fue él que lo beso aprovechándose de su situación, Eric había estado confundido al principio, pero segundos después correspondió el beso.

Si Kyle podía hacerlo, ¿Por qué él no?

Fue puro despecho, Kenny lo sabía y no le importó.

—Dile la verdad. —Exigió Kyle.

— ¿Qué cambiaría si lo hago? ¿Crees que va a perdonarte tan fácil? ¿Crees que eso va a cambiar el hecho de que te acostaste con una puta barata? — Kenny sujeto las manos del pelirrojo, disfrutaría de la expresión de Kyle al escuchar sus siguientes palabras. — ¿Crees que va a cambiar el hecho de que le hice el amor anoche?

Stan estaba sorprendido de todos los giros que estaba teniendo toda esta situación, casi parecía un guion bien ensayado de alguna telenovela, y para cómo iban las cosas esto terminaría en tragedia.

Kenny dejo ir las manos de Kyle cuando sintió su agarre aflojarse, el pelirrojo está en completo shock, no podía descifrar que había en su mirada, dolor, decepción, culpa, ira, tristeza... quizás una combinación de todo.

Aun así Kenny no se arrepentía y si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar en el tiempo para cambiar algo, no lo haría, no cambiaría nada.


	6. Candy.

Erica era nueva en la escuela, hace seis meses la vio por primera vez y desde entonces Wen no ha dejado de pensar en ella, la busca con la mirada cuando pasa cerca de su salón o en las asambleas semanales en el gimnasio de la secundaria, le gusta que haya dejado crecer su cabello, le gusta el lindo moño color rosa que adorna su gorrito.

Le gusta ella.

Ella es adorable, es pequeña, es gordita, es perfecta. La ha observado el tiempo suficiente para notar algunos detalles que serían insignificantes para otros, pero no para él.

Erica ama los Cheesy Poofs, los come casi siempre y a todas horas, es por eso que a veces, le deja una bolsita de esas frituras en su casillero, ama la sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios cuando eso pasa, ya no se sorprende, ya no desconfía. Recuerda con gran desilusión las veces que su chica había botado a la basura las frituras, pensando que era una burla.

Wen se dio ánimos y valor, para dejarle también una nota.

**_"Se cuanto te gustan, por favor, solo disfrútalos y no dejes que nadie te diga que no eres bonita. Eres perfecta tal y como eres."_ **

Ella se ve bien con vestidos, desafortunadamente son pocas las veces que la ve luciendo uno, y por primera vez maldice la suerte de vivir en un lugar tan frío como South Park, pero entonces Wen también descubre que le encantan sus abrigos rosas y rojos.

Ella siempre huele a fresas y ahora la fresa es su fruta favorita.

Adora como sus gorditas mejillas se tiñen de un ligero carmín cuando se esfuerza o cuando está avergonzada, pero no cuando llora.

Scott Tenorman debe morir, por hacerla llorar. Wen no perdonaría a nadie que hiciera sufrir a su chica. Es la primera vez que Wen es enviado a la oficina del director, nadie sabe porque un chico tan brillante, popular, que siempre está en el cuadro de honor y que era partícipe de todas las campañas contra el bullying, repentinamente golpeó a Scott hasta mandarlo a la enfermería con una nariz rota y varios dientes flojos.

_**"Si vuelves a hacerla llorar, una nariz rota será el último de tus problemas."** _

Esa no fue la última vez que Wen fue enviado a la oficina del director. A él no le importaba, defenderla, protegerla de cualquier idiota bastardo, lo que era molesto es que no podía hacer nada para evitar que Erica llorara.

Ella incluso había dejado de comer sus amados Cheesy Poofs, su bonito moño ya no estaba sobre su gorro y había vuelto a cortar su cabello.

—¡Jodete, maldito hijo de puta! — Eric había vuelto, todo mundo se había encargado de encerrar otra vez a Erica; con sus estúpidas burlas, con sus hirientes palabras y la gran ignorancia.

Su chica estaba sola otra vez, en la obscuridad y el miedo.

Erica era Eric, lo sabía, pero Eric era todos los miedos que su chica tenía y su chica era la felicidad de Eric, ella significaba libertad, ser ella misma, amarse a sí misma. Erica había hecho sonreír a Eric, lo había hecho sensible y no de mala manera, porque Erica era más expresiva, más honesta y también era fuerte. Porque finalmente no tenía que esconderse.

Wen tenía que salvarla, a ella a Eric.

—¿Stan Marsh? ¿Dónde está Erica? — Wen detuvo al chico, Stan frunció su ceño, ¿Para qué quería Wen a Eric? Este chico últimamente no tenía la mejor reputación entre los de segundo año, había golpeado a más de la mitad de sus compañeros y a chicos mayores que ellos.

— ¿Qué te hizo el hijo de puta? — Kyle se había acercado a su mejor amigo, el pánico se había apoderado de él al ver a Wen llamándolo. No sabía si sentirse aliviado u aterrorizado cuando escucho que a quien buscaba era a  _Erica_. — Mira él ha estado pasándolo mal ¿Sí? ¿No puedes simplemente ignorarlo?

Wen frunció su ceño.

Kyle, Stan y Kenny, eran amigos de Erica. Wen les tenía cierto respeto, porque ellos tres la habían defendido en algunas ocasiones, pero al mismo tiempo se habían burlado de ella, más con la intención de avergonzarla, que de herirla realmente.

—Ella. — Corrigió.

La confusión se pintó en el rostro de ambos.

—Es Erica, es ella, no él.

Kyle y Stan, se sintieron levemente molestos, el chico genio que pasaba por una etapa de rebeldía, ahora estaba intentando meterse con Eric, burlándose de él.

Justo cuando pensaban que Eric finalmente se había encontrado, cuando parecía ser feliz; él no había herido a nadie por primera vez con su decisión, quizás la más acertada en su vida. Meses de terapia, de tratar de llenarlo de seguridad para dar ese primer paso: aceptarse así mismo.

Todo, todo se fue a la basura por sujetos como este.

—Oye amigo, no te metas con Cartman. — Kenny posó su mano sobre el hombro de Wen. — Solo déjalo en paz.

Wen sonrió levemente y levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

—No, están malinterpretando las cosas. — Para cuando se dan cuenta, una pequeña multitud se ha formado alrededor de ellos. — No quiero lastimarla. — Entonces Wen la ve, Erica intenta pasar entre la multitud, lanza maldiciones y es tan linda, con las mejillas rojas, el ceño fruncido y sus hermosos ojos azules, tan expresivos.

Se olvida de todo: De los amigos de Erica que lo observan con curiosidad, de la multitud entrometida, él solo la ve a ella, solo le importa ella, lentamente se acerca a Erica, Wen es naturalmente más alto que su chica y ama eso.

Quiere estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle lo adorable que es.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres? — Ella es tan valiente, se enfrenta a él aun cuando está temblando, pero ella no tiene que temerle, Wen solo quiere protegerla. Wen le sonríe; de su mochila saca una bolsa de las frituras favoritas de la castaña para después dejarlas en manos de una confundida y adorable Erica.

—Se cuanto te gustan, por favor, solo disfrútalos y no dejes que nadie te diga que no eres bonita. Eres perfecta tal y como eres.

— ¿Tú...? — Erica sostiene con fuerza los Cheesy Poofs. — No es una broma, ¿Verdad?

—Me gustas Erica Cartman, ¿Saldrías conmigo? — Wen también colocó en su gorrito un bonito broche en forma de moño, tuvo especial cuidado al elegirlo en un color adecuado: el color favorito de Erica y que la hacía lucir aún más bonita:

Un moño rosa.

Erica volvió y esta vez tenía a un protector, amoroso y fuerte novio para defenderla.


	7. Mejillas

Nadie lo esperaba o quizás sí, después de todo no era extraño que Cartman por fin hubiese colmado la paciencia de Craig, nadie sabía qué es lo que Cartman le había hecho al loco amante de los cuyos, pero de una cosa si están seguros: sea lo que sea que Craig quiera hacerle, lo merece.

— ¿Qué jodidos te pasa? — Eric puede aparentar ser valiente, pero en realidad está muriéndose de miedo, intentando recordar qué maldita cosa había hecho para enfurecer a Craig, hace semanas, meses que ha estado en un estado de calma, no se ha metido en problemas, no ha intentado ocasionar otro holocausto, no hay más planes para cualquier estupidez, incluso los insultos para Kyle se han visto reducidos en un admirable doce por ciento.

Además, nadie se mete con Craig, no ahora que el bastardo es más alto, mucho menos al saber que las prácticas de artes marciales se han vuelto frecuentes para él.

¿Quién en su sano juicio querría hacer enojar a Craig? Ciertamente no Eric. Por lo menos no directamente.

— ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA!

Una considerable cantidad de alumnos se habían acercado y los rodearon enseguida, cada uno buscando el mejor sitio para ver de primera mano cómo es que Craig Tucker le daba una golpiza a Eric Cartman.

Craig alzó su mano, Eric cerró sus ojos, esperando el inevitable golpe. Muy bien, maldición... esperaba que Craig disfrutara golpeándolo, porque Eric iba a disfrutar su venganza después. Y lo juraba por su rana Clyde que sería malditamente la mejor y más dolorosa venganza del jodido universo.

El golpe nunca llegó, los gritos que clamaban por golpes y pelea tampoco se escuchaban. Sintió una gentil caricia en su mejilla derecha, Eric abrió sus ojos.

Craig estaba sonriendo, le estaba sonriendo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con extremo cuidado y devoción.

—Como lo esperaba, — lo escuchó murmurar. — Tus mejillas son muy suaves y cálidas. Me gustan.

Eric dio un paso hacia atrás, hubiera querido dar más y huir, pero para su mala suerte, su espalda chocó contra los casilleros.

— ¿Es esto una especie de broma marica? — Esperaba que sí, que de pronto Token saltara con una cámara y todos comenzaran a reírse, por lo menos los involucrados, porque sus espectadores parecían igual o más confundidos que él.

Craig frunció el ceño molesto.

¡Genial Eric, tú y tu gran boca!

Por cierto, que ahora Craig había pasado de acariciar su mejilla a pincharla con los dedos.

Craig también quería saber qué es lo que estaba haciendo, tomando por sorpresa a Cartman en los pasillos de la escuela, acorralándolo y tocándolo sin permiso alguno.

 

_Todo se remonta a dos semanas atrás, como era de costumbre iba a la biblioteca para leer un poco y alejarse de todas las escandalosas chicas que siempre iban tras él como buitres carroñeros. Craig no sentía especial atracción por las chicas o en dado caso por los chicos, pero si encontraba que la actitud de las chicas era molesta, especialmente la insistencia de algunas, que no aceptaban un "no" como respuesta._

_Pudo respirar tranquilo al notar la tranquilidad del lugar, nadie iba a la biblioteca, consultar páginas en internet era mucho más fácil y rápido._

_No tenía ganas de leer así que simplemente tomaría una siesta, se detuvo en seco cuando vio a alguien dormir en una de las mesas, Craig entre cerro sus ojos, ese gorro azul y suéter color rojo; no era nadie más que Eric Cartman._

_No le molestaba la presencia del castaño, desde quinto grado Cartman y él han sido solo compañeros de clases, y recientemente la actitud del chico se ha vuelto más aceptable, sigue siendo un hijo de puta claro._

_Incluso podría haber reído de uno o tres de los chistes de Cartman._

_Solo lo ignoraría y se iría a esconder entre los pasillos de los anaqueles más lejanos, pero si dejaba que Cartman siguiera durmiendo en esa posición tan jodidamente rara, seguramente despertaría sintiendo dolor en todas partes._

_Esa sería su buena acción del día._

_—Oye, Cartman. — Craig intentó llamarlo para despertarlo, pero no funciono. Soltó un suspiro y camino directamente hacia él, se percató del desastre de libros que Eric tenía en la mesa. — Despierta._

_Y entonces sucedió._

_Craig picoteo la mejilla de Cartman. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez veces._

_La regordeta y suave mejilla de Cartman. Se sentía tan bien. Si tan solo pudiera seguir haciendo eso por el resto de su vida..._

_—_ **_Sería tan feliz._ **

 

Desde ese día no es capaz de olvidarse de esa suave y reconfortante sensación, cada vez que ve a Eric tiene el impulso se acercarse y pellizcar sus mejillas, especialmente cuando estas adquieren un bonito tono carmín, ha tenido que saltarse las clases de deportes, porque Eric y sus mejillas son la tentación encarnada.

Entonces hoy llegó a su límite. Necesitaba más de Eric Cartman y sus mejillas suaves y agradables.

¿Cómo sería morderlas? ¿Besarlas o lamerlas? Eric era gordo, entonces... todo su cuerpo sería igual de suave, cálido y reconfortante, como sería eso ¿Cómo se sentiría eso? Abrazarlo y acurrucarse sobre su pecho.

¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Maldición, ahora sabe porque nunca se sintió atraído por las chicas o los otros chicos de la escuela!

Eric se había quedado en completo silencio, Craig ha dejado de picotear su cara y ahora solo lo observa, pero es la manera de cómo lo ve, lo que realmente lo pone nervioso.

Siguen teniendo un público que espera ya cualquier cosa, un golpe o quizás un beso.

Craig apoyó la mano derecha en la pared y dejó que sus impulsos lo vencieran, su mano izquierda recorrió el estómago de Eric, y se maravilló al sentir la misma agradable y suave sensación que con las mejillas del castaño.

— ¡Jodete Craig! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — Craig cerró la boca de Eric posicionando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Eric.

Otra incontrolable tentación para él.

—Desde hoy no vas a permitir que nadie te toque. — Y lo beso, fue un beso corto y fugaz, pero fue suficiente para dejar a Cartman en blanco y sin palabras. — ¡QUIEN SE ATREVA A TOCARLO, TENDRÁ UNA VISITA GARANTIZADA A URGENCIAS! —Grito como advertencia, alejándose de Cartman y abriéndose paso entre la multitud silenciosa.

Craig Tucker y su reciente interés hacia Eric Cartman, fue lo único que se escuchó ese día, las siguientes semanas y el resto del año.


	8. La novia de mi hermano.

Tenía trece años cuando sucedió; Kyle finalmente traería a casa a su misteriosa novia. Su padre y su madre esperaban ansiosos para conocerla, él no estaba tan interesado como se supondría; es decir, solo era Kyle llevando a una chica a casa, no era la primera y supone que no sería la última, su hermano es joven aun, incluso Kyle con su actitud tan seria y responsable, no podría estar pensando en una boda o compartir el resto de su vida con esta nueva novia -o con las anteriores-.

Solo quería que la noche terminara para poder subir a su habitación y conectarse. Los niveles en los videojuegos no se subirán solos.

Finalmente llegó el momento, Sheila y Gerald la amaron. Una perfecta y encantadora señorita, con sonrisas por aquí y por allá, halagadora por naturaleza, manipuladora en realidad. Para Ike fue fácil ver la verdadera naturaleza de Erica Cartman.

Era interesante y estaba buena, quizás un poco pasada de peso, pero eso qué importaba, sus grandes senos y culo perfecto, la salvaban. Y no es que fuera fea, al contrario, tenía una carita preciosa, ¿Cómo es que Kyle pudo conseguir a una chica así? Kyle que está en el cuadro de honor, Kyle que nunca va a fiestas, Kyle que nunca ha bebido alcohol, Kyle su buen y estúpido hermano mayor.

Kyle y su perfección.

— ¡Oh, linda! ¡Tu cabello es hermoso! ¿Cómo haces para que luzca así? — Su madre había salido de la nada, interponiéndose entre Kyle y su novia, Sheila tomó entre sus manos el largo cabello de la chica, Erica siguió sonriendo aunque hubo un segundo en donde tanto ella como Kyle se tensaron.

—Mamá a Erica no le gusta que toquen su cabello.

— ¿Es así? ¡Lo siento mucho, cariño!

—No, está bien, Sra Broflovski. —Ella estaba mintiendo, Ike casi suelta una pequeña risa. Su hermano mayor luce nervioso, casi asustado. — Me siento halagada, incluso si solo es mi cabello, ser elogiada por usted es un privilegio.

— ¡Eres un encanto!

Esto es aún más interesante ahora.

Casi una hora después, Erica tuvo que regresar a casa, su madre ya estaba encantada con ella, más que con cualquier otra novia que Kyle haya tenido.

—No lo arruines con ella, Kyle. — Al parecer Erica había enamorado también a su madre.

**.**

**K &E**

**.**

Ver Terrance y Phillip ya no era tan divertido ahora que tenía quince años, antes podía ver un mismo episodio más de veinte veces y seguiría riéndose hasta desmayarse, ¿Cuándo es que comenzó a aburrirse?

Suspiro y apago la televisión, la sala de estar era un desastre, que debía limpiar antes de que su madre regresara o iba a matarlo. Por eso odiaba invitar a sus amigos a casa, los bastardos solo iban a comer y jugar, aprovechando la maravillosa pantalla gigante y su lujosa y cómoda sala.

Aunque podría decir que el interés era mutuo, Ike no los tendría cerca si no obtuviera un beneficio.

— ¿Sucede algo Ike? — Kyle entró a la sala, llevaba varios bocadillos en su mano derecha y dos latas de soda en la izquierda.

Ike gruño levemente y desvió su mirada. Estaba molesto con Kyle, con sus amigos y con él mismo.

—Mis amigos dicen que Erica está buena. — Kyle, el bastardo se atrevió a reír. Como si no le importara que otros vieran a Erica o que pensaran cosas obscenas de ella.

—Me lo dicen seguido.

— ¿Y no te molesta?

—Ahora ya no.

Pero a Ike si, cuando Benjamín se inclinó hacia él para preguntar por la chica que había llegado con su hermano mayor, tuvo el deseo de romperle la boca:

_"La novia de tu hermano es jodidamente caliente."_

—Ella es mi novia.

Ike lo sabía y como odiaba que eso fuera así.

**.**

**K &E**

**.**

Erica era demasiado perfecta para ser real, pero su madre diría que ella lo era, una buena chica, decente, tan dulce como la miel y pura. Su madre prácticamente la tenía en un altar, el día en que Kyle y Erica estuvieron a punto de romper, su madre lloró más que Kyle.

No sabía qué, pero algo en Erica no terminaba de gustarle del todo.

— ¡Me duelen los pies, bastardo judío! — Bueno su madre estaría muy decepcionada al escucharla hablar así.

—Nadie te dijo que dijeras que sí.

—Sí, claro... ¡Tu puta madre no iba a dejarme en paz! — La dulce voz de Erica, diciendo todas esas groserías, era algo que su madre no creería ni siquiera si estuviera escuchándola ahora. Mucho menos creería que acabada de ser llamada puta, por la perfecta y adorable Erica.

Escucho a Kyle reírse.

—No te rías maldito bastardo. — Por supuesto, Kyle sabía. Tenía que, Erica era su novia.

Conocía y amaba a la verdadera Erica Cartman.

Ike acarició la pantalla de su computador, delineó con su dedo la figura de la bella mujer y sonrió, cualquiera diría que Ike había sobre pasado el límite de la curiosidad, cuando puso varias cámaras de video y sonido en la habitación de su hermano mayor.

Ike diría que no era curiosidad, ya no.

—Espero que estés preparado para compensármelo Kyel. — La voz de Erica es melosa, casi como un ronroneo. — Sonreí como una idiota para tu madre, camine con ella por todas esas tiendas y la tuve que halagar, tragándome las ganas que tenía de reírme de ella, ¡POR TRES JODIDAS HORAS!

Kyle se acercó a ella y se inclinó para besarla, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Erica y sus manos atraparon su rostro, fue un beso caliente y húmedo.

En algo tenía razón su madre sobre Erica.

Ella era dulce, sus gemidos eran dulces, tan dulces como la miel.

**.**

**K &E**

**.**

— ¡Te gane de nuevo, Ike! ¿No dijiste que eras bueno en esto?

—Soy bueno, solo he estado dejándote ganar. — Porque estaba demasiado distraído viendo los senos de la castaña, en esos pequeños sonidos que hacía cuando estaba demasiado concentrada en la pantalla y deseando poder atrapar su lengua cada vez que Erica lamia sus labios.

Erica sonrió.

—Maldito bastardo. — Últimamente Erica lo había dejado ver una pequeñísima parte de la verdadera Erica Cartman, Ike no habría sido más feliz la primera vez que lo llamó "bastardo", tampoco recuerda cuándo es que se le puso  _dura_  tan rápido.

— ¡Erica, cariño! — Pero la magia no puede durar para siempre. — ¡Dios santo, debiste decirme que ya estabas aquí, me habría apurado en hacer las compras!

Ella sonrió, tan linda como solo ella se vería con una sonrisa falsa.

—No quería molestarla, además Ike ha sido un buen anfitrión. —Sheila observó a su hijo pequeño, regalándole una sonrisa, Ike regreso a su videojuego, Kyle no estaba en casa y no regresaría hasta la próxima semana, Erica odiaba a Sheila y siempre trataba de evitarla cuando Kyle se iba, ¿Entonces por qué está aquí hoy?

—La boda es en dos meses, pero siento que es mañana. No hemos avanzado nada.

Finalmente y después de cinco años de noviazgo, Kyle le había propuesto matrimonio a Erica.

La sonrisa que vio ese día, era algo que él jamás había visto. Erica resplandecía, por primera vez no estaba fingiendo ante nadie. Ni siquiera ante ella misma.

Ike presionó fuertemente los botones del control del videojuego, seguía escuchando a su madre sobre la recepción, flores, invitaciones, pastel...

— ¡Reserva un día completo para buscar un bonito vestido de novia!

Juego tras juego, victoria tras victoria, puñalada tras puñalada a su corazón cada vez que Sheila decía boda.

—Es tan tarde ya, — Sheila miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca, —¿Debería llevarte a casa?

—No, no... puedo irme yo sola. — Erica parecía estar a punto de explotar, más de tres horas siendo la perfecta y amable estúpida niña que ama a su futura suegra, estaba a punto de tomar el cuchillo más cercano y apuñalarse o apuñalar a Sheila.

—Pero es peligroso. — Ike vio a su madre tomar las manos de Erica, se veía y escuchaba preocupada. — ¿No has visto las noticias? Más de cinco chicas atacadas en la última semana.

—Lo sé, mamá también está preocupada.

 _No debería_ , quiso decir Ike.

—Es aterrador, cuídate, ¿Sí?

—Yo la llevo. — Las dos mujeres observaron a Ike, hasta ese momento solo el sonido de los videojuegos les indicaba que el chico aún seguía ahí. — Tomaré prestado el auto de papá.

Ike tenía dieciocho años ya, había crecido en los últimos dos y ahora era tan alto como Kyle y aunque pudiera pensarse otra cosa de un adolescente que está prácticamente todo el día frente a un computador, Ike era realmente fuerte.

—Bien, eso me deja más tranquila.

—Nos vemos Sheila. Te espero afuera, Ike.

Erica salió y la puerta tras ella se cerró, Sheila guardó la libreta que había utilizado y todas las revistas y folletos que había visto junto a su futura nuera, estaba feliz porque Kyle se había convertido en un adulto responsable, tenía un trabajo estable y bien pagado y lo que era aún mejor, había encontrado a una buena chica.

Disfrutaría de Kyle y Erica lo que pudiera, porque una vez casados, estaban planeando mudarse lejos de colorado, principalmente por el trabajo de Kyle.

Vio a Ike ponerse su abrigo y escribir algo rápido en su teléfono celular, Sheila frunció el ceño, no recuerda que Ike cambiará de teléfono recientemente, pero tampoco le dio demasiada importancia.

—Cuida bien de Erica, cariño.

—Está bien mamá, nada malo va a pasarle.

_No podría hacerle daño, no a ella._


	9. Midnight Lover

Probablemente Stan se iría al infierno, y no le importaría en lo más mínimo. Si eso significaba tener toda una noche a su novio junto a él, en una muy íntima última noche.

Stan estaciono el auto de su padre y apago el motor en completo silencio, sin ver directamente a Cartman. El lago Stark, había sido por muchos años un lugar de reunión habitual, cuando eran niños, pescaban o lanzaban fuegos artificiales y cada año tenían un pequeño campamento durante la última semana de verano.

El corazón de Stan latía como loco, todo el camino hasta el lugar había latido así. Pero ahora, en el silencio de media tarde, juraba que casi podía escucharlo.

— ¿Dónde están Kenny y el judío? — En su lugar habitual, estaba levantado ya un pequeño campamento, solo había una carpa para dormir y una hoguera lista para ser encendida, Stan llevaba en el auto una cena sólo para dos y varias mantas para Cartman y para él. — Pensé que dijiste que ya estaban aquí.

Para ser Cartman, estaba siendo demasiado tonto o demasiado inocente.

Recapitulemos, esta era la última noche de Cartman en South Park, Stan era su novio, llevaban saliendo ya por casi un año completo, tenían diecisiete, las hormonas, los sueños húmedos... los sueños húmedos de Stan, obviamente protagonizados por Cartman.

¿De verdad desaprovecharía esta última noche junto a su novio, teniendo un campamento junto con Kenny y Kyle?

Estaba siendo un completo idiota, Stan lo sabía. Pero ¿Podían culparlo? Solo era un hombre enamorado.

—Yo... he... — El pelinegro giro su rostro para ver, por primera vez en una hora, a Cartman. — Ellos no van a venir, Eric. — Le tomó varios segundos al castaño comprender las palabras de Stan, le tomó solo dos, enlazar los pequeños detalles, su novio llevando solo una cena para dos, mantas solo para dos, solo ellos dos acampando en el lago Stark.

—Eres un jodido pervertido, Hippie. — Pero Eric no lucía molesto, sus mejillas se habían vuelto un poco rojas y le estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa burlona, pero era mejor que en todos los escenarios que Stan había simulado, no lo estaba rechazando ni estaba molesto con él.

—Solo quiero estar contigo. —Stan alzó su mano y atrapó la mejilla de Eric, aún en la incomodidad del interior del auto, Stan maniobró magníficamente para inclinarse y al mismo tiempo atraer a Cartman hacía un beso.

Pese a todo lo que pudiera pensar y algo que lo sorprendió gratamente, es que los besos de Eric eran suaves y extremadamente dulces, su boca casi siempre sabía a chocolate o a menta, pero esa noche Stan quería más, empujó su lengua dentro de la boca de Eric y tomó el control total de la situación.

Dejo que su mano jugara con el cabello de Eric, extra suave y con un delicioso aroma.

Stan se apartó, ambos tenían que respirar, aunque no se alejó más de cinco centímetros de su rostro, podía sentir el cálido aliento de Eric.

— ¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo? — Susurro, Stan acaricio su mejilla, estaba cálida y sonrojada.

— ¿Por qué no querría estar con mi novio? — y sonrió.

—Siempre te gustaron las chicas, además... — Este no era el Eric Cartman que casi todos conocían, seguro de sí mismo, con una pequeña boca llena de insultos y todo un hijo de puta cuando quería. — Soy gordo y... — Stan cerró la boca del castaño con otro corto beso.

Este era el niño que lo había enamorado, el verdadero Eric. Un chico que se había escondido y se había protegido así mismo con tantas máscaras, que al final ni siquiera el mismo fue capaz de reconocerse.

—Eso no me importa Eric, te amo y te deseo. Eres hermoso. — Cartman inclinó su rostro sobre la mano del pelinegro y sonrió.

Stan, fue el primero en ver esa parte vulnerable de Eric. En el principio no era amor, nunca pensó que se volvería amor, solo creyó que su deber como amigo de Cartman era ayudarlo.

—Pero si no estás seguro, no voy a presionarte ni nada... podemos simplemente ver las estrellas y... —Ahora fue el turno de Eric, callando a Stan con un beso. — No sé cómo voy a sobrevivir sin tus besos.

Eric sonrió.

—Me voy solo dos meses, Stan.

—Son dos jodidos meses. — El pelinegro suspiro y finalmente se alejó de su novio, —voy a encender la hoguera. — Cartman asintió y observó a Stan abrir la puerta del auto, él también debería salir y llevar las mantas hasta la carpa. — ¿Puedes darme el encendedor? Esta en la guantera. — Apunto, solo para arrepentirse segundos después. — ¡Pensándolo bien no...! — Demasiado tarde, Eric ya lo había visto.

—Condones y lubricante, estás bien preparado hippie.

El rostro del pelinegro estaba completamente rojo.

—No es lo que parece. — Por supuesto que lo era, Stan los había comprado con toda la intención de usarlos esa misma noche, saberlo y decirlo era una cosa totalmente diferente, no quería asustar ni presionar a Eric. —Solo olvídalo, por favor.

—Stan, he querido tener sexo contigo desde hace meses, ¿Sabes? Pero si de verdad quieres que lo olvide, lo haré.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! — Eric había salido del auto después de tomar el encendedor. Escucho a Stan cerrar la puerta del vehículo y sus pasos ir tras él.

 

**.**

**Extra**

**.**

— ¿Te divertiste anoche, Cartman? — Kenny dijo, con una sonrisa que decía: yo sé lo que hicieron.

Las mejillas de Stan enrojecieron nuevamente y la cara de confusión de Kyle, no tenían precio. Eric se tomó un momento para sonreír.

—Aunque, si estás caminando como si nada después de anoche, entonces solo hay dos opciones, la primera es que me dejaste a Stan con las ganas de estrenar tu lindo trasero o, Stan la tiene pequeña.

—¡Cállate Kenny! — Kyle grito, porque de verdad no quería imaginar nada de lo que había pasado con sus amigos en el lago Stark.

Lo que sucedió en el lago Stark, se queda en el lago Stark.

—Basta Kenny. — Stan solo deseaba que el pelirrubio dejara de abrazar y tocar con tanta familiaridad a su novio.

Entonces, por supuesto, Cartman era Cartman.

—En realidad Stan la tiene grande, pero él también tiene dedos mágicos y sabe cómo usarlos.

— ¡Calabacín es hora de irnos! 


	10. Regalos para Erica.

— ¡Erica! — Butters susurro, el profesor Garrison estaba lo bastante distraído con otra de esas raras revistas que solía comprar cada semana, la castaña intentó ignorarlo las primera veinte veces, pero si por algo era conocido Butters, era que no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

— ¡Deja de molestarla, Butters! — Kyle volteo su mirada para ver fijamente a su compañero de clases, Kyle no estaba molesto por la insistencia de Butters con su amiga, no, él solo quería terminar sus ejercicios de matemáticas.

— ¡Erica! — El judío fue ignorado. — ¿Quieres ganarte un dinero chingón?

— ¿Qué? — Finalmente Erica le dirigió una mirada. — ¡Vete al carajo Butters!

—Algunos chicos de sexto grado quieren pagar para besarte, serias mi perra mayor. — Recientemente los chicos de sexto grado se habían acercado a Butters preguntando si era verdad lo que se escuchaba por los pasillos de la escuela.

Butters tenía a chicas que besaban a los chicos, a cualquier chico. Incluso si tenía diabetes, por cinco dólares podías tener un beso.

Por supuesto, Butters dijo que sí.

"¿Erica Cartman está trabajando para ti?" El que parecía ser el líder del pequeño grupo, le preguntó. Butters les había propuesto a muchas de sus compañeras de salón unirse a él, pero nunca a Erica. No creía que los besos de Erica valieran solo cinco dólares. "Te daremos veinte dólares si nos consigues cinco minutos con ella."

— ¡Vamos Erica, son veinte dólares!

—¡Butters! — Stan alzó su voz, para el pequeño rubio fue una sorpresa, porque el de cabellos negros, no reacciono de la misma forma cuando le preguntó a Wendy sobre unirse a su pequeña compañía. — ¡No puedes decirle a nuestra chica que se venda para ti! — Porque, pese a cualquier cosa, Erica era parte del Team Stan, entonces era su responsabilidad como chicos, cuidar de Erica.

Y ciertamente no dejarían que su chica, vendiera besos. Mucho menos a los pervertidos chicos de sexto grado.

— ¿Besas a estos tipos gratis? ¡Podrías estar ganando un dinero chingón, perra!

—Butters, en serio voy a patearte las bolas.

—Clyde, toma cien dólares, si Stan se me acerca golpéalo.

—Crearon un monstruo, chicos. — Erica dijo, mientras observaba como Butters le daba un billete de cien dólares a Clyde.

 

**.**

**E &C**

**.**

—Vamos Erica, todas mis perras ganan bien. Y tú estás tan solicitada. — Butters pese a todo, era un chico demasiado inocente.

Erica era una niña linda, Liane siempre se aseguraba de que el cabello de Erica se viera lindo, se sintiera suave y oliera delicioso, la castaña se había rendido cuando su recompensa era helado si dejaba que su madre la vistiera con ropa bonita. -Algún día Liane se cansaría de comprar vestidos hermosos que Erica solía destrozar en solo un día-.

Por eso mismo es que a Butters no le pareció raro que los niños quisieran besar a Erica. Nunca pensó que había una segunda intención: Erica era linda, pero ella también tenía un poco de peso extra y eso hacía que su pecho se viera más desarrollado. Un niño de cuarto grado no prestaría atención a ello, pero un chico de sexto...

— ¡Basta Butters! — Enfurecida, Erica cerró su casillero. —Ni siquiera por veinte dólares besaría a un chico, ustedes son tan asquerosos.

—Amigo, Erica dijo que no. — Kenny sujeto el hombro de Butters y lo empujo levemente.

Kyle y Stan llegaron dos segundos después.

Erica rodó sus ojos, no le molestaba usar a los chicos cuando algo la incomodaba o la fastidiaba, pero era Butters del que estaban hablando aquí, ella sola podía hacer que ese pedazo de mierda huyera lejos de ella.

—Te daré Cheesy Poofs. Todos los que puedas comer. — Butters optó por usar su mejor carta, era jugar sucio porque sabía que esas frituras eran la perdición de Erica Cartman.

—¿Cheesy Poofs?

—¡Cartman! — Le gritó Kyle, pero Erica estaba perdida en una fantasía que incluía una piscina llena de las deliciosas frituras de queso y ella.

Casi la tenía.

— ¡Te los comprare yo! — Dijo Stan, —Todas las que quieras. — Se metería en graves problemas si usaba la tarjeta de crédito de su padre sin su permiso, pero él sabía cómo manejar a su tonta e irreverente familia, especialmente a Randy. — ¡Y no tienes que besar a nadie! — Esto simplemente era una emergencia.

—Habla por ti Stan, si quieres puedes besarme a... — Kyle cubrió la boca de Kenny.

— ¡Cállate Kenny!

—¡Jodete Butters! — Erica le mostró el dedo medio al pequeño rubio, molesta, por haber usado algo que Erica amaba para hacerla caer en su juego.

Kenny, Kyle y Stan suspiraron aliviados.

— ¡Espero que no me mientas hippie! — Stan negó varias veces y sonrió cuando Erica se colgó de su brazo derecho, era extraño, ninguna chica se había acercado tanto a él, ni siquiera Wendy.

**.**

**E &C**

**.**

Erica realmente se divirtió en los días siguientes, porque mientras más insistía Butters, eran más los regalos y la atención que ella recibía de parte de Stan, Kyle e incluso el pobre de Kenny se las arregló para comprarle algo; desde chocolates, ir a comer helado después de la escuela hasta llevarla a Casa Bonita.

Pero finalmente sus días de felicidad terminaron, Butters oficialmente dejó de ser solo un vulgar chulo, como lo había llamado Kyle, y regreso el tonto e ingenuo Butters de siempre.

Stan regresaría con Wendy, Kyle dejaría de comportarse tan dulce con ella y Kenny podría incluso pedirle que le devolviera el broche que le regaló dos días antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Estaba bien para ella, Stan era un maldito hippie, Kyle solo un estúpido judío y Kenny era un jodido pobretón.

—Erica, ¿Por qué no estás usando el broche que te regale? — Kenny no dijo más, tomó el objeto que Erica tenía en sus manos y lo colocó en el cabello de la castaña, satisfecho con su trabajo, sonrió.

—Erica, ¿Estás libre el sábado? — Stan se alejó de Wendy, que por cierto, la chica lucía bastante molesta, para acercarse a ella.

—Mi papá va a llevarnos al parque de diversiones y no te preocupes sé cuánto te disgusta tener que hacer fila, así que compraremos unos pases VIP. —Kyle gastando su oro judío en ella, aunque ya no tuviera que hacerlo más, porque Erica ya no podía usar su: "Le diré a Butters que sere su perra mayor".

— ¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? — Los chicos la observaron, como si la rara fuera ella. — ¿Qué sucede con Wendy? ¿Por qué sigues tratándome así judío? ¿No quieres el broche de vuelta Kenny?

Después de varios segundos en silencio, ellos se rieron, ¡Se estaban burlando de ella!

—Rompí con Wendy desde hace... tres minutos. — Entonces por eso Wendy lucia tan molesta. —Me gusta más estar contigo.

—Eres una chica, Erica. Siempre te he tratado bien, solo que estas demasiado ocupada odiándome, para notarlo. — Kyle podría tener razón, el judío la defendía cuando se metía en grandes problemas y la protegía, incluso cuando lo hacía enojar, nunca la lastimo ni dejo que se lastimara.

—Este broche lo compre para ti, no luciría bien en nadie más. — Erica tocó cuidadosamente el broche en su cabello, nunca le diría a Kenny, pero le encantaba, por más injustamente femenino que fuera.

¡Los odiaba! ¡Los odiaba!

— ¡Estaré libre el sábado! ¡Quiero ir al parque y quiero esos pases VIP! ¡Y no voy a regresarte el broche, aunque me lo pidas Kenny!

¡Los odiaba por hacerla pensar que los chicos no eran tan asquerosos después de todo!

Erica los beso. 


	11. Regalos para Erica.

— ¡Erica! — Butters susurro, el profesor Garrison estaba lo bastante distraído con otra de esas raras revistas que solía comprar cada semana, la castaña intentó ignorarlo las primera veinte veces, pero si por algo era conocido Butters, era que no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

— ¡Deja de molestarla, Butters! — Kyle volteo su mirada para ver fijamente a su compañero de clases, Kyle no estaba molesto por la insistencia de Butters con su amiga, no, él solo quería terminar sus ejercicios de matemáticas.

— ¡Erica! — El judío fue ignorado. — ¿Quieres ganarte un dinero chingón?

— ¿Qué? — Finalmente Erica le dirigió una mirada. — ¡Vete al carajo Butters!

—Algunos chicos de sexto grado quieren pagar para besarte, serias mi perra mayor. — Recientemente los chicos de sexto grado se habían acercado a Butters preguntando si era verdad lo que se escuchaba por los pasillos de la escuela.

Butters tenía a chicas que besaban a los chicos, a cualquier chico. Incluso si tenía diabetes, por cinco dólares podías tener un beso.

Por supuesto, Butters dijo que sí.

"¿Erica Cartman está trabajando para ti?" El que parecía ser el líder del pequeño grupo, le preguntó. Butters les había propuesto a muchas de sus compañeras de salón unirse a él, pero nunca a Erica. No creía que los besos de Erica valieran solo cinco dólares. "Te daremos veinte dólares si nos consigues cinco minutos con ella."

— ¡Vamos Erica, son veinte dólares!

—¡Butters! — Stan alzó su voz, para el pequeño rubio fue una sorpresa, porque el de cabellos negros, no reacciono de la misma forma cuando le preguntó a Wendy sobre unirse a su pequeña compañía. — ¡No puedes decirle a nuestra chica que se venda para ti! — Porque, pese a cualquier cosa, Erica era parte del Team Stan, entonces era su responsabilidad como chicos, cuidar de Erica.

Y ciertamente no dejarían que su chica, vendiera besos. Mucho menos a los pervertidos chicos de sexto grado.

— ¿Besas a estos tipos gratis? ¡Podrías estar ganando un dinero chingón, perra!

—Butters, en serio voy a patearte las bolas.

—Clyde, toma cien dólares, si Stan se me acerca golpéalo.

—Crearon un monstruo, chicos. — Erica dijo, mientras observaba como Butters le daba un billete de cien dólares a Clyde.

**.**

**ERICA**

**.**

—Vamos Erica, todas mis perras ganan bien. Y tú estás tan solicitada. — Butters pese a todo, era un chico demasiado inocente.

Erica era una niña linda, Liane siempre se aseguraba de que el cabello de Erica se viera lindo, se sintiera suave y oliera delicioso, la castaña se había rendido cuando su recompensa era helado si dejaba que su madre la vistiera con ropa bonita. -Algún día Liane se cansaría de comprar vestidos hermosos que Erica solía destrozar en solo un día-.

Por eso mismo es que a Butters no le pareció raro que los niños quisieran besar a Erica. Nunca pensó que había una segunda intención: Erica era linda, pero ella también tenía un poco de peso extra y eso hacía que su pecho se viera más desarrollado. Un niño de cuarto grado no prestaría atención a ello, pero un chico de sexto...

— ¡Basta Butters! — Enfurecida, Erica cerró su casillero. —Ni siquiera por veinte dólares besaría a un chico, ustedes son tan asquerosos.

—Amigo, Erica dijo que no. — Kenny sujeto el hombro de Butters y lo empujo levemente.

Kyle y Stan llegaron dos segundos después.

Erica rodó sus ojos, no le molestaba usar a los chicos cuando algo la incomodaba o la fastidiaba, pero era Butters del que estaban hablando aquí, ella sola podía hacer que ese pedazo de mierda huyera lejos de ella.

—Te daré Cheesy Poofs. Todos los que puedas comer. — Butters optó por usar su mejor carta, era jugar sucio porque sabía que esas frituras eran la perdición de Erica Cartman.

—¿Cheesy Poofs?

—¡Cartman! — Le gritó Kyle, pero Erica estaba perdida en una fantasía que incluía una piscina llena de las deliciosas frituras de queso y ella.

Casi la tenía.

— ¡Te los comprare yo! — Dijo Stan, —Todas las que quieras. — Se metería en graves problemas si usaba la tarjeta de crédito de su padre sin su permiso, pero él sabía cómo manejar a su tonta e irreverente familia, especialmente a Randy. — ¡Y no tienes que besar a nadie! — Esto simplemente era una emergencia.

—Habla por ti Stan, si quieres puedes besarme a... — Kyle cubrió la boca de Kenny.

— ¡Cállate Kenny!

—¡Jodete Butters! — Erica le mostró el dedo medio al pequeño rubio, molesta, por haber usado algo que Erica amaba para hacerla caer en su juego.

Kenny, Kyle y Stan suspiraron aliviados.

— ¡Espero que no me mientas hippie! — Stan negó varias veces y sonrió cuando Erica se colgó de su brazo derecho, era extraño, ninguna chica se había acercado tanto a él, ni siquiera Wendy.

**.**

**ERICA**

**.**

Erica realmente se divirtió en los días siguientes, porque mientras más insistía Butters, eran más los regalos y la atención que ella recibía de parte de Stan, Kyle e incluso el pobre de Kenny se las arregló para comprarle algo; desde chocolates, ir a comer helado después de la escuela hasta llevarla a Casa Bonita.

Pero finalmente sus días de felicidad terminaron, Butters oficialmente dejó de ser solo un vulgar chulo, como lo había llamado Kyle, y regreso el tonto e ingenuo Butters de siempre.

Stan regresaría con Wendy, Kyle dejaría de comportarse tan dulce con ella y Kenny podría incluso pedirle que le devolviera el broche que le regaló dos días antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Estaba bien para ella, Stan era un maldito hippie, Kyle solo un estúpido judío y Kenny era un jodido pobretón.

—Erica, ¿Por qué no estás usando el broche que te regale? — Kenny no dijo más, tomó el objeto que Erica tenía en sus manos y lo colocó en el cabello de la castaña, satisfecho con su trabajo, sonrió.

—Erica, ¿Estás libre el sábado? — Stan se alejó de Wendy, que por cierto, la chica lucía bastante molesta, para acercarse a ella.

—Mi papá va a llevarnos al parque de diversiones y no te preocupes sé cuánto te disgusta tener que hacer fila, así que compraremos unos pases VIP. —Kyle gastando su oro judío en ella, aunque ya no tuviera que hacerlo más, porque Erica ya no podía usar su: "Le diré a Butters que sere su perra mayor".

— ¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? — Los chicos la observaron, como si la rara fuera ella. — ¿Qué sucede con Wendy? ¿Por qué sigues tratándome así judío? ¿No quieres el broche de vuelta Kenny?

Después de varios segundos en silencio, ellos se rieron, ¡Se estaban burlando de ella!

—Rompí con Wendy desde hace... tres minutos. — Entonces por eso Wendy lucia tan molesta. —Me gusta más estar contigo.

—Eres una chica, Erica. Siempre te he tratado bien, solo que estas demasiado ocupada odiándome, para notarlo. — Kyle podría tener razón, el judío la defendía cuando se metía en grandes problemas y la protegía, incluso cuando lo hacía enojar, nunca la lastimo ni dejo que se lastimara.

—Este broche lo compre para ti, no luciría bien en nadie más. — Erica tocó cuidadosamente el broche en su cabello, nunca le diría a Kenny, pero le encantaba, por más injustamente femenino que fuera.

¡Los odiaba! ¡Los odiaba!

— ¡Estaré libre el sábado! ¡Quiero ir al parque y quiero esos pases VIP! ¡Y no voy a regresarte el broche, aunque me lo pidas Kenny!

¡Los odiaba por hacerla pensar que los chicos no eran tan asquerosos después de todo!

Erica los beso. 


	12. Gemelos.

Kyle y Kyley, son los gemelos de la familia Broflovski, dos niños tan idénticos que incluso para su propia madre era difícil diferenciarlos, por eso, es que Sheila solía pegar pequeñas pegatinas o bordar el nombre del niño en su ropa, era más fácil de esta manera.

No fue hasta que cumplieron doce que cada uno comenzó a formar su propio carácter, sus propios gustos y sus personalidades cambiaron por completo, fue también cuando tuvieron una habitación individual.

Kyle solía ser el chico calmado, afectuoso, encantador, responsable y amable. Mientras Kyley era un poco más violento, imprudente, temperamental e incluso un poco grosero, Sheila pudo reconocer el lado Jersey de Kyley de inmediato. En resumen, eran dos polos completamente opuestos.

Pero ambos eran realmente inteligentes, así que Sheila nunca tuvo problemas en dejarlos hacer lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando llegaran con notas perfectas a casa, aunque siempre prestaba más atención a Kyley. Tampoco podía ignorar los reportes por mala conducta y las citaciones a la escuela.

Con la llegada de Ike a la familia, Sheila estaba un poco más ocupada atendiendo al bebé. Intento ser una buena madre para los tres, Kyle nunca se quejó de tener que adoptar el papel de hijo responsable, tampoco se quejó cuando tenía que cuidar de Ike, incluso si las horas en las que solía salir a divertirse con sus amigos se redujeron.

Era extraño para Sheila ver a Kyle enojado, en realidad era extraño para la familia Broflovski ver a Kyle enojado.

— ¡Ese gordo de mierda! — Kyle dejó sus llaves en el recibidor y lanzó su mochila y su abrigo al suelo, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, casi compitiendo con el rojo intenso de su cabello, estaba tan malditamente molesto. — ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Kyeley fue el primero en asomarse por el pasillo, seguido de Sheila, Gerald e Ike.

Personalmente Kyley se sintió frustrado, jamás había logrado que su perfecto y querido hermano pequeño se molestara hasta el nivel de lanzar groserías dentro de casa y frente a su madre.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Kyle inmediatamente elevó su vista, la furia casi desapareció cuando vio a toda su familia, observándolo como si fuese un bicho raro.

—N-nada. — Nadie pudo preguntar más, porque Kyle volvió a tomar su mochila y abrigo, para después dirigirse a su habitación, encerrarse con llave y no salir hasta la hora de la cena.

Para ese entonces, casi todos habían olvidado ese pequeño incidente, todos menos Kyley por supuesto.

**.**

**K &E&E**

**.**

Kyley observo a Kyle por los siguientes días, quizás solo estaba siendo exagerado, todos los humanos tienen un límite, incluso Kyle. Que sepa aparentar que nada lo moleste no significa que en realidad no se moleste por pequeños detalles, por ejemplo, que se coman su pudin favorito o que tome prestadas sus camisetas favoritas y por prestadas Kyley se refiere a que su hermano jamás volverá a verlas.

Debe ser un poco más difícil para Kyle, ser perfecto en casa e incluso en la preparatoria, posiblemente sea igual con sus amigos, espera ¿Kyle tiene amigos? Si los tiene, él nunca habla de ellos, en realidad Kyle es bastante reservado, incluso con su gemelo.

Pero en realidad Kyley es igual, nunca habla de lo que hace cuando está fuera de casa, ni de sus rufianes y delincuentes amigos, como los llamaría Sheila si los llegara a conocer, tener un piercing o un tatuaje no los hace malos, fumar y tomar sí, hey, que no toman y fuman porque tienen piercing o tatuajes.

Esa noche, sin embargo, Kyley vio sus esfuerzos florecer.

—Dile a Stan que voy a patearle el culo. — Kyley quería bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando vio una pequeña luz de la puerta de la habitación entreabierta de Kyle, acercarse fue mera casualidad, quedarse a escuchar si fue decisión propia. —Cállate gordo de mierda. — Dios santo, ¿De verdad ese era su perfecto y santo hermano pequeño?

—Ven y cállame maldito judío. —Kyley ya le hubiera pateado el trasero a ese pequeño bastardo, pero Kyle solo se rio.

—Estas tentando tu suerte, Eric.

Esa conversación siguió por los siguientes treinta minutos, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Kyle decir tantas malas palabras en una sola oración, que se reía tan libremente y que en verdad se divertía.

Tenía curiosidad, ¿Qué clase de chico seria Eric?

**.**

**K &E&K**

**.**

Antes de cumplir los doce, solían confundirlos muy a menudo, incluso cuando tenían bordado su estúpido nombre en toda la ropa que su madre les compraba y obligaba a vestir; ahora eran tan malditamente diferentes que eso jamás volvería a pasar.

Kyley casi se tira a reír cuando fue llamado Kyle, por este pequeño, gordo, aunque adorable chico de cabello castaño y con un tono de ojos singular.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo sucio judío? ¿Y qué es esa manera de vestirte tan ridícula? — Ya no era gracioso desde el momento en que se metió con su gusto en la moda.

—Oye, pequeño gordito...

— ¡No soy gordo soy de huesos anchos! — Nuevamente no pudo contener su risa.

Cartman observó a Kyle por varios segundos, algo no cuadraba allí, Kyle jamás se vestiría de esa manera tan desaliñada, descuidada y que lo hacía ver como un completo delincuente y ¡Por todos los cielos! Hacer que el judío se quitará su ushanka era imposible, probablemente Kenny volvería ser virgen antes de que eso sucediera.

Antes de poder decir o hacer algo, Cartman se vio rodeado por tipos que tenían la misma pinta que este Kyle falso.

— ¿Te está molestando Kyley-B?

—No, para nada, estoy pasando un momento agradable con él.

— ¿Quién jodidos es Kyley-B? —Lo primero que debería haber recordado es que, a veces era bueno tener su boquita cerrada, porque esta lo había metido en muchos problemas antes, pero por supuesto Cartman nunca aprendería, no por las buenas.

Kyley estaba molesto, no con este adorable y bonachón chico de huesos anchos, y ojos jodidamente hermosos. Estaba molesto con Kyle, porque era obvio que este chico y su hermano pequeño eran amigos, sin embargo, al parecer su hermano no ha tenido la decencia de siquiera mencionar que tiene un hermano gemelo.

Podrían evitarse tantas confusiones, si tan solo Kyle fuera un poco más honesto.

— ¿Cómo te llamas bebé? — Kyley-B dio tres pequeños pasos y quedó completamente frente al castaño, era naturalmente más alto y posiblemente aterrador, porque el chico pareció tensarse ante su cercanía.

— ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Jodido marica! — Era tan adorable. Quizás por eso su hermano no quería compartirlo, después de todo son gemelos y tienen algunos gustos parecidos. Kyley-B sonrió, les incido a sus compañeros que todo estaba bien, los pequeños insultos de este cerdito no le importaban. — ¡Suéltame carajo!

Kyley-B coloco sus manos en cada hombro del castaño, habría querido saber el nombre del chico antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, pero ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo después.

—Ahora, voy a golpearte. — Cartman dejó de forcejear. — En la boca con mi boca. — Ojos bonitos trato de escapar, y podría decir por la mirada de sorpresa del chico, que realmente esperaba poder hacerlo, tal vez, ojos bonitos era pesado, pero Kyley era fuerte, debía serlo para meterse en peleas callejeras y tener el respeto de sus compañeros.

Kyley cerró sus ojos y se inclinó para golpear la boca del castaño. Mientras Cartman veía con alivio como es que su boca era cubierta por la mano de otra persona.

— ¿Qué mierda haces Kyley? — Era Kyle, lucía molesto y agitado, con fuerza que, hasta el momento Cartman había desconocido lo jalo hacia él, apartándolo de Kyley. En pocos segundos Cartman se sintió seguro junto a Kyle, el verdadero Kyle.

Pero también está confundido.

—Cálmate hermanito, solo quería saber su nombre, ¡Eso era todo! — Kyley levantó sus manos, en señal de rendición, solo por el momento.

—Deja a Eric tranquilo.

Y bueno si antes Kyley estaba interesado en el chico de ojos bonitos, ahora estaba más interesado en Eric, la persona que podía hacer que su hermano se molestara y se carcajeara, con una sola palabra.

— Yo lo vi primero. —Era la primera vez que Kyle tomaba algo para él o que lo llamaba suyo, Kyley le había quitado muchas cosas en el pasado y no le había importado en lo más mínimo, como buen hermano dejaba el rencor de lado y volvía a sonreír.

Pero esto, Eric Theodore Cartman, no era algo que estaba dispuesto a ceder con facilidad.

—Si es tan importante para ti, deberías ponerle un collar entonces, o algún extraño podría llevárselo lejos de ti. — No podría decir que le sorprendió esa nueva faceta de Kyle, había aprendido que su hermano era una caja llena de sorpresas.

Pero, naturalmente cuando tu hermano tiene un juguete nuevo, quieres robarlo ¿No?

—Nos vemos despues, Ojos bonitos. 


	13. Sexo.

El rostro de Kyle era un poema, que Cartman intentaría recordarlo por el resto de su muy jodida vida, a partir de ahora.

Wendy alzó su mano como niña de primer grado, su rostro también era digno de recordar. La incredulidad e indignación por lo que acaba de escuchar, tanta era su ira que Cartman ya podía escuchar sus gritos.

—¿Si, Testaburger? — El Director PC le dio la palabra.

—¿Es esto alguna clase de retorcida broma? — Cartman se decepcionó cuando Wendy no gritó, pensó que el impacto de la notica le causaría algún aneurisma o si tenía suerte un infarto, pero Wendy tenía un punto esta vez y Cartman hubiera deseado que esta mierda de situación en realidad fuera solo una maldita broma.

—¿Tienes algún problema Testaburger? —Por supuesto, PC jamás se prestaría para algo como esto.

—¡Es simplemente imposible y repugnante!

—Muy bien Testaburger, te ganaste dos semanas de detención.

A continuación, hubo sólo silencio.

—¿Alguien más cree que el problema de Eric Cartman es solo una simple broma o repugnante? — PC preguntó, vio a Kyle abrir su boca, pero Kenny fue más rápido levantándose de su sitio.

—¡Yo solo quiero saber cuándo necesita su próximo tratamiento! — Cartman suspiro, ¿Cómo es que esto era su vida ahora?

Bien, sí. Quizás había hecho una o dos (o muchas más) bromas y comentarios crueles, mató a los padres de Scott Tenorman (solo fue una pequeña venganza, no mucho en realidad), tal vez era un racista (no con Token, el tipo pese a todo le caía bien, además él había ayudado a que él y Nichole fueran pareja), definitivamente odiaba a los judíos (sobre todo a Kyle), le gustaba mentir y manipular, una o dos de las desgracias que sucedieron en South Park probablemente fueran culpa suya, y muchas otras más indirecta o parcialmente.

Pero...

¿Ser contagiado por una rara enfermedad (esta vez no era algo tan simple y fácil de curar como el VIH), que lo matara si no tiene sexo?

—Jodete Kenny.

—Voy a joderte Cartman.

—Así que ya hablamos con sus padres, afortunadamente esta no es una enfermedad de trasmisión sexual. Ayuden a su compañero siempre que lo necesite, sus padres dieron su consentimiento total.

En pocas palabras, sus compañeros estaban obligados a tener sexo con él, siempre que Cartman lo necesitara y eso iba a ser muy seguido. Por fortuna para él, solo necesitaba a los chicos, ¿Tocar (otra vez) una vagina? ¡Moriría antes de hacerlo! Literalmente.

—Si se niegan, perderán puntos.

—Odio a mis padres. — Vio a Stan apretar con fuerza el tabique de su nariz, algo que desde cuarto grado no hacía.

Toda esa situación era para morirse de risa ante lo absurda e hilarante que resultaba ser, una vez más algo que solo ocurriría en un pueblo tan extraño como lo era South Park.

**.**

**SEXO**

**.**

Seis meses después.

Cartman casi quiso reír sobre lo pudoroso que era Token al momento del sexo, a diferencia de Kenny a quien no le importaba ser visto, la antes puta de South Park lo tomaba en el salón de clases, en los baños y hubo una ocasión memorable en donde tuvieron que hacerlo dentro de la oficina del Director PC.

Era de vida o muerte, después de todo.

Pero Token, no. Él prefería lugares menos públicos, más privados. El laboratorio de ciencias era el único que se podía cerrar bajo llave, por ejemplo. Pero Cartman no podía ni siquiera pensar en dar un paso más.

Todo dentro de él dolía y ardía como mil infiernos.

Solo quería que parara y la única manera de hacerlo, es que Token hundiera su gran y majestuoso pene dentro de él.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta, Token! ¡Te juro que si no te bajas los pantalones, voy a arrancarte la polla!

—De acuerdo, solo espera un segundo. — Fue solo un segundo, pero para Cartman pareció todo una eternidad y no se sintió mejor hasta que Token termino dentro de él, las dos rondas posteriores fueron solo un poco de diversión.

**.**

**SEXO**

**.**

Caminar por los pasillos de la escuela y ser señalado como la puta más puta de todo South Park, no era para él. Incluso Cartman aún no llegaba a las ligas mayores. Ese puesto es y seria por siempre para su madre, aunque nunca admitiría haberlo pensado.

Cartman sonrió levemente cuando vio a Wendy, Nichole y Bebe, las tres rabiosas perras juntas, seguramente hablando pestes de él.

—¡Cartman! —Stan pasó de largo frente a Wendy, siendo seguido por Token y Clyde. Los tres habían ignorado a sus bonitas, delgadas y femeninas novias.

—¿Con quién estarás hoy?

—Deje mi día libre en caso de que me necesites. — Clyde le mostró la agenda de su celular, realmente el chico había dejado libre todo el mes, en realidad fue todo el año. Colocando solo su nombre en cada día.

Cartman sonrió suavemente, intentando no burlarse descaradamente de Bebe, su querido novio, está aquí frente a él, ofreciéndose para tener sexo con un hombre, con su novia a solo metros de distancia, lo mismo aplicaba para Wendy y Nichole.

—Lo siento, chicos. Tweek me espera ahora mismo. — El cafeinómano tenía su encanto, incluso si a Cartman no le gustaba el sabor del café, el aroma de Tweek lo relajaba. Así que usualmente después de tener sexo con Tweek se quedaba profundamente dormido.

—¿Es así? — La decepción en el rostro de Stan, hizo que Wendy por fin explotara.

Fue un eco, después el ardor, vio la furia de Wendy y sus lágrimas y el dolor de la bofetada en su mejilla derecha.

Esa perra comenzaba a fastidiarlo, inhalando todo el aire que pudo, preparado para gritarle unas cuantas verdades a Wendy, Cartman se quedó callado cuando Stan se colocó entre Wendy y él. La forma en que Stan miró a Wendy hizo que todo el cuerpo de Cartman se estremeciera, cuando Stan le grito, cuando aventó al suelo los anillos que habían comprado desde sexto grado, prometiendo que algún día se casarían. Fue la mejor venganza que pudo tener, ¿Lo mejor? Cartman no movió ni un solo dedo.

Le preguntaría a Tweek si había algún problema en incluir a Stan en las actividades de la tarde.

Ninguno de los dos se negó.

**.**

**SEXO**

**.**

Cartman sabía que la polla de Butters era grande, alguna vez cuando eran niños la tuvo en su boca, en ese entonces no sabía que en un futuro no tan lejano, volvería a tenerla en la boca y en el culo para variar un poco.

—Eres realmente increíble Eric. — Butters empujaba la cabeza del castaño hacia abajo, alentándolo a bajar más, el maldito rubio quería una garganta profunda, Eric era bueno en ello, pero ¡no señor! Si Eric no quería hacerlo, no lo haría.

Como tampoco quería el pene circuncidado de un sucio judío dentro de él.

—¡Cartman! — Kyle se sentía extremadamente bien, el interior de Eric era cálido y el castaño apretaba deliciosamente su polla, siempre se sentía como si fuera la primera vez, tan bueno, si ahora mismo Cartman lograba encontrar la cura para su rara enfermedad, probablemente sería Kyle quien moriría por no tener sexo con Cartman y ahora esta sería una nueva, rara y jodida variante de la infección original.

—¡Kyl..ahhh! — Escucho al castaño gemir, aquel sonido tan lascivo hizo milagros con su polla, porque Eric la sintió crecer aún más. — Solo córrete... sucio judío.

—Vamos, Ky. Yo aún no tengo mi ronda. — Kenny había observado en silencio hasta ahora, tenía una gran erección que se había negado a atender con sus manos, esperando pacientemente su turno para tomar la boca o el culo de Cartman.

Kenny se inclinó un poco y saboreo sus labios, Cartman había pasado ya más de quince minutos de rodillas y con la cabeza entre las piernas de Butters, gimiendo lastimosamente y chupando, perdiendo la razón hundiéndose en un pozo de placer y lujuria.

Usualmente Cartman solía decirle que definitivamente no necesitaba la polla de un pobre como él, se resistía un poco, pero terminaba abriendo sus piernas para él. Eso lo calentaba, aunque tampoco se quejaba de tener a un dulce Eric pidiéndole que lo tocara.

**.**

**SEXO**

**.**

Craig tenía algún tipo de rara obsesión con sus mejillas, con su estómago, con sus piernas y su pecho, ese tipo lo mordía, besaba y chupaba como si fuera algún tipo de caramelo con sabor a fresa.

No podía decir que realmente le desagradaba, sus gemidos dirían todo lo contrario a esta afirmación.

Pero Cartman tampoco podía quedarse atrás, él también quería lamer y chupar un delicioso caramelo. Craig observó a Cartman hincándose delante de él, abriendo la boca para recibir su pene, ciertamente meses atrás, jamás hubiera imaginado que las cosas se desarrollarían de esta manera.

Su miembro semi erecto, se endureció dentro de la boca de Cartman, el castaño chupaba, lamia, subía y bajaba, acariciaba la piel con su lengua, la sensación humedad y tibia que él recordaba y había anhelado durante los días pasados, era aún mucho mejor de lo que él recordaba.

Craig acarició la mejilla de Eric, su boca estaba llena, él la estaba llenando.

—Tus mejillas son suaves. Me gustan.

Seamos justos, si Craig tiene una insana obsesión por su gordo cuerpo, Eric tiene una obsesión con su pene.

Con el pene de todos en realidad.

Moriría sin ellos. 


End file.
